From the Beginning
by Jenna98
Summary: Callen and Kensi journey starting from the beginning of their relationship as lovers through to their future.


**A/N: Hello, so this my first story for NCIS: LA and I hope you all like it. I realise that some of storyline might not correspond with what happened on the show and that characters are probably OOC but its just how I want it to go. Anyway, tell me what you think and all reviews welcome. **

**From the beginning– Chapter 1**

**Kensi's PoV**

Need coffee, NOW! Errr! I love my job but seriously but when you get a phone call, from a way too cherriful Eric, telling you to come in to work at 5am then you would be feeling the same. Mmmm… Coffee taste sooooo good!

I quickly get in the shower and dressed and ready in under 10 minutes, which is close to my personal best. I throw my bag in my car and heads towards OPs.

I pull up to the office, the same time as Sam.

"Morning, Kensi."

"Hey, Sam. Do you know why Eric called us in so early?"

"No, idea."

Well, I tell you it better be a good reason or otherwise I can't hold myself accountable for my actions.

Sam walks ahead and opens the door for me. We enter the building to find it empty. Of course cause normal people sleep to a decent hour. I lead the way up the stairs to Eric's den.

"Morning Sam, Kens." Callen greets us as we walk in to the dark room lit by computer screens. However, there was this eery feel in the room and he had nothing to do with the room.

We greet G, Nate, Eric and Hetty. The I realised Dom wasn't here.

"Your all probably wondering why you've been called in so early." Hetty says looking at like she wishes she wasn't is must be bad, afterall this is Hetty who strong and stoic and defiently not scared of waking up early. "I'm sorry to say that LAPD, found Dom's car abandoned and have officialy started an investigation that has now been handed to us."

"WHAT! I don't understand why anyone would do this?" I cried out in my head, before realising I had said it out loud. All eyes were on me.

Callen was the first to recover from my outburst. I must have looked really upset cause I even shocked Hetty and that's hard to do. "Hey, Kens. Don't worry. We will get him back." Callen told me in a comforting voice. I just wanted to run to him and let him hold me. But I knew better. No one could know we were together and no one does. Not even Hetty and she knows everything.

Callen and I have been dating for a about a month and have seeing each other (if you get what I mean) for about three months before.

_**Flashback - about a month earlier -**_

We had just finished this long and hard case and were celebrating with the team at some bar Eric had insisted we go to. I was sitting next Callen with Dom on the otherside of me. Eric, Nate and Sam on the opposite side of the booth.

We were all laughing and having a great time. Then I feel Callen's hand on my thigh. We had been… I guess… friends with benefits for about three months. I honestly don't know how it started. One second I'm getting my bag from my desk leaving to go home and then next thing I know I'm on the couch underneath G. Not that I'm complaining. Ever since then we kind of been seeing each other every other night.

I try and keep my compsure, so no one suspects anything. But its getting harder as his hand is sneaking up my thigh.

I turn and look at him when his hand is less than a centimetre away from my heat. He has a stupid damn smirk and looks at me with lust in his eyes.

I then feel his large ruff hand touching my core through my jeans and can't help but melt.

I need to get of here fast, before things get awkward. Get up aburptly and turn to the one person who caused me to leave early, "Sorry guys, I think I might call it a night and I'm really exhausted." Callen gets the message and gets up to let me out.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired to. Hey Kens, do you mind giving me a lift." G asks, while adding a fake yawn for the others benefit. I however have to hold in a chuckle.

"Alright, night guys!" I hear Sam call as we turn to leave.

We leave the bar and head to my car. Callen suddenley wraps his hands around me drawing me into him and smacks his lips on to mine in the middle of the car park.

I stay in his arms as we get into my car and head to my apartment.

We are at the door and I'm trying to find my keys but I was getting distracted by G kissing my neck. I find the right key and we stumble inside. G closes the door and walks towards and traps me against the wall and starts kissing my neck again. I can't help but gasp when he kisses a certain spot on my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist.

He carries me to my bedroom and lays me down on my bed. His lips are on mine again, and he tries to pry my lips open. I comply, I mean how can I deny G Callen. His strong muscular arms making their way to the hem of my top.

My top lands on the floor soon followed by his top. He stops kissing me and intensly gazes into my eyes.

"Kens, I love you." He tells me with such certainity.

"I love you too, G." I say surprising myself more than him.

I'm Kensi Byle the girl the never goes on the second date, yet here I am telling someone I love them. But its Callen. I really do love him. I've actually seceretly loved him for a while. When I'm with G I forget about all the hurt from the past and feel safe.

"Kensi, how about tommorow night we go out on an actual date?"

_**- Flashback over -**_

Ever since that day a month ago I have genuniely happy. But nothing last forever, as I've just discovered.


End file.
